1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is proposed various techniques concerning a light source apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-154855 describes a light source apparatus used for a projection video display system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15968 describes a technique concerning a cooling device provided in electronic equipment. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-281506 (1998) describes a technique concerning a humidifier. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3406074 describes a technique concerning a chassis frame for an electric car.
If light from a light source provided in a light source apparatus leaks outside of the light source apparatus, this adversely affects peripheries in some cases.